


Cabin Fever

by aph_angliska



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_angliska/pseuds/aph_angliska
Summary: America sees Russia for the first time in years.





	Cabin Fever

The air was freezing. A thick blanket of snow was draped across the surroundings smothering everything with its soft white grip. It hung off the branches of dense forests and powdered over smooth, grey rocks. The wind was dead, not even the slightest breeze disturbing the silence. Nothing stirred, except for the occasional twitter of songbirds that danced in the brilliant blue sky. 

Thousands of miles of pure nature, untouched from the dirty grip of man. It was beautiful to say the least.

It was, really, but America wasn’t here to admire the scenery. Infact, he was here for something else. Someone else, to be precise. 

He slammed the door of his car shut behind him. The icy fist of winter hit him like whiplash, already freezing his hands and face. Fuck, it felt like his balls would just snap off.

America started to walk, picking up his pace as impatience caught up with him. The somebody who he was looking apparently lived in a cabin nearby. Nobody had seen them in years. They disappeared suddenly, in the dead of the night it seemed. No trace, nothing to track them down with. Somehow, somehow, a team of professionals back at home managed to conjure up a location, which he was rapidly approaching.

The American trudged through the soft snow, too deep in his thoughts to notice the brown silhouette of a small cabin behind a cluster of evergreen trees. When he did snap from his daydreams, America’s footsteps grinded to a halt, staring at the settlement in shock. He didn’t think he’d actually come across it, with the little clues they had, but the realisation that the long lost somebody could actually be there filled him with childish excitement. 

America took a deep breath, and continued his pace. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, after all, there was still a chance it was some mad Russian hermit and now his lo- friend at all. 

Coming closer to it, he started to absorb the details of the cabin. It was modestly sized, made of dark wood that looked aged and weathered. Small windows lined up the outside, drawn with red velvet curtains. A chimney puffed out grey smoke, spreading its wispy fingers through the brilliant blue sky.

Slowly, he made his way up the creaking steps of the porch and stood in front of the door. It was dead silent; even the birds had stopped chirping

Swallowing, he briefly hesitated as he rose his fist to bang against the wooden panels.

3 knocks, before he slowly drew his (trembling) hand back. There was a thin film of sweat on it, evident that a nervous excitement was getting to him

The silence was suddenly broken by a light patter of footsteps from the other side of the door. The American nation tensed up, anticipating the eventual opening of the cabin.

He heard the handle turn on the other side, a quiet click as the door unlocked and his heart lurched up into his throat. 

The door opened.

Only a crack however, and America’s azure coloured eyes met plum ones.

They widened in shock, probably some sort of realisation, before they jerked the handle of the door, and it slammed shut. Fortunately, America was quicker and his gloved hand caught it before it could close. Thrusting the door open, he forced his way into the cabin, much to the distress of the person who lived there.

Before America had time to even register his surroundings, a sudden weight slammed him into the wall, knocking the air out of his chest.

“Fuck!” America cursed, gasping the words out. He glared angrily at the person in front of him, too winded right now to struggle out their grip. “Fuckin’ bastard, you are, Russia!”

“That’s quite hypocritical, considering you barged your way into my house first.”

America narrowed his eyes. Russia’s calm voice only irked him further. By this time, he’d managed to get his breath back. 

“See, Alfred? Your silence only proves my point, you’re a— Ah!” Russia was cut off as the blonde nation suddenly slammed into the him, grabbing him by the collar of his jumper. America pinned him against the wall, turning the tables. Pulling the colder nation close, he leaned into his ear, so close that his breath tickled Russia’s skin.

“Riddle me this, Ivan,” America whispered. “Why did you leave?”   
He pulled back, staring the cold nation hard in the eyes.

“I don’t talk to strangers.” Came the response. Clearly Russia was unintimidated, amusement sparking in his royal purple eyes. America gritted his teeth, pressing his forehead into the other’s.

“Answer me, goddamnit!” He strained, aggressiveness bursting into his voice. Usually this was effective.

Ivan’s face remained the same, however, there was a tremor to his lower lip. At first he thought that Russia was scared, or even going to cry, but America realised he was holding back laughter.

“What is it?!” He yelled, feeling slightly insulted.

It seemed like Russia couldn’t hold it anymore. Strained giggles started to erupt from his mouth. Baffled, America let loose his grip on him, the laughter confusing him enough to slip away his anger, and watched the Russian nudge him aside and collapse on a sofa, still laughing his head off

“Y-You sound like y-you’re in o-one of those movies!” Russia wheezed in between snorts. Rolling onto his back, he grinned at America. The blonde nation just gave him a confused stare.   
“Alfred, come here, please.” Russia said, no real authorising tone in his voice.

America stiffly trodded towards the colder nation. 

When he was within grabbing reach, Russia’s arm suddenly reached out and tugged him onto the sofa.  
“Wh- what the fuck-“ Before America could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his own. As soon as it started, they drew pulled back. America gawked, surprised. Glancing down, he noticed that Russia had tears in his plum coloured eyes. At the moment the blonde was unsure if it was from laughing or something else. 

“Alfred- I’m so sorry. I just missed you so much.” He whispered softly, a stark contrast from the playful one before.

Alfred’s expression immediately softened, his heart starting to melt. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Ivan’s stomach and buried his face into his neck, mostly because he didn't want the Russian to see him about to cry.

As the reality of the situation started to sink he begun to realise it had been so long. Too long, infact. He couldn’t even hold any anger at Ivan anymore. The bitterness of it all had washed away and all he wanted to do was to love and cherish Ivan. 

“I love you, dude.” He managed to croak out. 

“I love you too.” Ivan responded. “And I’m sorry.”


End file.
